Tanaka
Tanaka (タナカ Tanaka) is the steward of the Phantomhive Household and has been working for them at least since Vincent Phantomhive was the head of the house. In the anime, he is also said to hold the position of executive director of Ciel Phantomhive's Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 Tanaka is seen as an old family friend and loyal assistant. Appearance thumb|left|100px|Tanaka in regular style. Tanaka is an elderly man with grey hair, mustache, and spectacles. He is seen wearing a clean suit and white gloves and is nearly always holding a cup of tea. Frequently, he is drawn in a chibi art style, which makes him appear much shorter than he is. When drawn in a regular style, he "grows" to his full height, and is shown to be intelligent, knowledgeable, and capable. Others have been shown to stop and be quiet in order to listen to what he says. However, this is a rare occurrence, so when he does "transform" into a regular art style, it is also extremely shocking for the others. There is a running gag on the show that he only has a certain amount of time in his regular style before he returns to his smaller size (The others in the household have proclaimed that "His time is up!" or "His time has run out!" when he returns to his chibi form). Personality He was injured in the past and presently does little work, but is frequently seen running around with Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian. Nonetheless, he seems to be highly respected by others, such as Sebastian Michaelis, who frequently tells him that he is doing just fine and Frances Midford, who tells Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive to "take a lesson from Tanaka" regarding their appearances.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 10 As he has not been seen saying or doing much, not much is known about his personality, other than that he is kind and loyal to Ciel and his guests and to the other servants. It is also known that despite the fact that he lets the others tell him what to do and he goes along with their plans, he is actually higher in authority than Sebastian, and he is seen as the figurehead of the Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 4 Also despite his age, he is shown to remain strong, such as effortlessly killing two First Tier performers as well as subduing a man who attempted to harm Ciel. History Tanaka was present when Ciel Phantomhive's family was murdered, and attempted to warn Ciel to escape. In doing so, an unseen attacker stabbed him from behind, severely injuring him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6 It is unknown how he escaped the mansion, which was later set on fire. He was treated at the Royal Hospital where Angelina Durless worked. The hospital was the first place Ciel went after making the contract with Sebastian. Tanaka saw him and was amazed that he was still alive. They went back to his hospital room. He then gave Sebastian his pocket watch, which he says has been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 12-14 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Tanaka is heard calling Sebastian at Ciel's London townhouse, much to Ciel's surprise, to inform Ciel that Elizabeth Midford has come to visit him at his manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 19 Sebastian later passes on this news, and it is what prompts Ciel to attempt to finish dealing with Baron Kelvin as quickly as possible. Later, when Dagger, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, and Beast invade the Phantomhive manor, he goes to check on Elizabeth, who awakes when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window outside of her room. He comforts her, telling her it was just a sound in her dreams, and tells her to go back to bed, lest she get cold.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 This as well as shown Peter´s body who was shot to death by Mey Rin. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case After Lord Siemen's and Mr. Phelps' death was the death of Sebastian . Because he was a formal butler of the late Earl Phantomhive, Ciel has given him the duty of his butler. He accepted and ordered the servants as well as Sebastian. Ciel even comments that he is still a good butler, for an old man. When Mr. Woodley was about to attack Ciel, he goes into action by flipping him onto his back. Lau states that the techniqued he used is callled "Bartitsu" when Arthur asks what it is it. Ciel replies that there's nothing much more interesting in it. When the servants went outside looking for Sebastian's keys in the rain, Tanaka, carrying an umbrella with him, told them to go inside. They checked the food supplies as Tanaka states that Charles Grey eats quite a lot. Later on, he and the servants heard loud knocks on the back door. Tanaka appeared to be working as the manor's butler through out the arc and stopped on chapter 50, when he gave his badge back to Sebastian and returned to being the house steward. Ship Voyage Tanaka was seen waving goodbye to his master as Ciel, Sebastian and Snake goes on the ship. He wasn't seen until one of the flashbacks in chapter 62. Anime's Synopsis Conspiracy and Revenge right|thumb|190px|Tanaka leaves Ciel a journal. After Pluto is taken by Ash and burns down the Phantomhive manor and most of London, Tanaka is seen writing to Ciel in a journal among the ruins, which Sebastian later delivers to Ciel. The journal informs Ciel that Vincent Phantomhive, his father, had been aware of Queen Victoria's destructive nature, but did not want Ciel to know, so he would remain loyal to her. Kuroshitsuji II Tanaka makes a reappearance in the second anime season in the last episode. He is shown to be wearing the crest of the Head Butler of the household, suggesting that Sebastian passed this role on to him once he and Ciel left the manor. Quotes *"Ho, ho, ho." *(To Ciel in the past) "You should not have come here! Please escape. Ciel, sir... It's too risky for you..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 3 *"The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles." *''"If someone means any harm against the young master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will have no mercy on them."''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 23 References Navigation de:Tanaka pl:Tanaka Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Characters Category:Servants